Tony and Gamora Infinity War Scenes
Tony: Guys look Peter: Is that one of our Quinjets Mr Stark? Tony: No it's not Rhodey: I'll suit up Quill: Which one of you is Tony Stark Tony: That would be me Gamora: We need your help Gamora: The entire I knew him he only ever had one goal to bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life he used to kill people planet by planet massacre by massacre. Drax: Including my own Gamora: If he gets all six Infinity Stones he can do it with the snap of his fingers like this Tony: Tell his name again Gamora: Thanos Drax: He killed my wife and daughter Quill: And apparently you have one of the stones on your friend's head Vision: We can't give up the time stone Gamora: We're not planning to Rhodey: Okay so guys found this stone where are the others Groot: I am Groot Quill: He said that the power stone is on Xander Thanos already has it we actually have been at Xander we battled this blue dick named Ronan and we killed him. Gamora: The reality stone is on Knowhere it's been guarded by The Collector Peter: That's not a bad name Gamora: No it's not we realised that the time stone is on earth too it;s located inside a place called the New York Sanctum Tony: New York Sanctum Tony: The stone is inside a necklace and the man who has the stone is Doctor Stephen Strange Quill: Doctor Strange? Tony: He is a former surgeon he had a car accident two years ago we should find him Strange: Tony Stark I'm Doctor Stephen Strange and we need your help Tony: Good because we were just about it come over to you Wong: From the dawn of the universe there was nothing then boom the big bang sends six crystals hurdling across the virgin universe these Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence Strange: Space Reality Power Soul Mind and Time Gamora: You have the time stone Strange: Yes I do Quill: Do you know where the other stones are? Strange: We don't know for sure but I did run in Thor one time apparently he is on Nidavellir with Dr Banner Tony: Bruce? Strange: Yes so if we are going to fight his Thanos then some us are going to have go to Nidavellir to find them Rocket: Are you serious Nidavellir they make the most powerful weapons to ever torment the universe I would very much like to go there. Quill: All right you Groot and Mathis go to Nidavellr and we will to Knowhere with Tony his friends and the wizard guy Rhodey: All right let's suit up Tony: I have a ship like this it's called the Quinjet you seem to know all lot about Thanos don't you Gamora: I am the adopted daughter of Thanos Tony: Your adoptive dad sent a alien army to New York 6 years ago when I launched a nuclear missile up to a portal Gamora: You must be quite a hero Tony: Yeah I am Gamora: My mother and I were hiding from Thanos's army I saw him he took me away he taught me his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with this he gave it to me he killed half my people while I wasn't looking I was trained to become his personal assassin he raised with Ronan and Nebula she's my adoptive sister all my life I have been training to prepare myself for this moment but I don't if I can do this by myself Tony: You're not alone Gamora You have a team here with us at your side we will kill and defeat Thanos I promise Gamora: Thank you Tony: Okay so we found the reality stone where's the soul stone Gamora: We haven't found it yet four years we have been searching for it and nothing Gamora: Who was he Tony: Secretary Ross former general of the United States Army he's the reason why the rest of us are divided I had a fallout with Cap too many incidents over past few years I convinced him to sign the accords but he refused he decided to protect his friend who was brainwashed by Hydra and murdered my parents that's why all this is coming to hell Gamora: Tony what we are about to do is be in the fight of our lives the day will come for you and your friends to reunite Tony: I know Gamora: And I will follow you any way. Gamora: Tony catch! Gamora: Tony are you alright Tony: Yeah I'm fine Gamora: Tony we have destroy the stone Tony: Yeah but how Gamora: Good job Tony: Yeah well can't these battles alone Gamora: Tony my siblings might be gone but Thanos is still out we have to finish this Tony: We are always gonna finish a fight like this Category:Ross O Hare's Marvel Cinematic Universe